Vagabundeo nocturno
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: El sueño se le escapa, Murdoc se pone a vagar muy tarde en la noche.


Vagabundeo nocturno.

El sueño se le escapa, Murdoc se pone a vagar muy tarde en la noche.

**Nombre original:** Nighttime Wandering

**Autor:** Touch of Grey

**Rated:** K+ por ternura de la mas estupida clase XD

Este fic y sus presonajes son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo me limito a traducir, repito, nada es de mi propiedad, solo el esfuerzo de la traducion. Disfruten.

ººººº

Por ninguna razon en particular, Murdoc desperto repentinamente.

No habia tenido ninguna peadilla, nada habia saltado sobre su cama como para sobresaltarlo, y nadie habia gritado.

El solo… desperto.

El bajista bostezo, estirando sus largos brazos sobre su cabeza mientras chequeba el reloj, 2.45 am.. Nada mal.

Abrochando un par de botones en su pajama en un incaracteristico acto de decencia, Murdoc hizo su camino fuera de su Winnebago y jendo al edificio principal de Kong Studios. Todo estaba tranquilo.

Desde varios pisos sobre su cabeza, Murdoc escucho el ritmico ronquido de Russel. A unas puertas a su izquierda estaba el cuarto de Noodle, un rapido vistazo que revelo a la joven guitarrista pronfundamente dormida y doblada sobre lo que parecia una postura comoda. Luego de cubrir a Noodle con la mata y apagar la luz, el cerebro de Gorillaz continuo su busqueda sin sentido a travez de los pasillos, eventualmente termiando en una pueta que era una de los tantos curators de grabacion. Este en particular estaba actualmente vacio, solo con una mesa de pool, un minirefrigerador roto, una pequeña TV, y un sofa.

Un sofa ocupado.

2D, el cantante de Gorillaz, estaba rescostado con la cabeza descanzando en sus brazos, sus mangas saturadas de saliva de su boca abierta. A cada momento y despues, un pequeño suspiro escapaba de su cuerpo, y una de sus largas piernas se moveria ligeramente.

Murdoc se encontro a si mismo sonriendo. El tarado se habia quedado dormido mirando en canal de Disney. Stuart Pot, Stu-pot, 2D, llamalo como quieras. Llamalo el peliazul Donald Trump y el seguira siendo tan torpe como siempre, durmiedose en frente de la tele mientras miraba La Bella y La Bestia.

Pero, Dios. El ERA lindo, o no? Dos ojos negros y ambos dientes frontales perdidos y 2D seguia viendose como si fuera a estar en la portada de una revista. Y de la cantidad de correo de fanaticas que recibia diariamente, Murdoc no era la unica persona que pensaba eso.

El cantante cambio de posicion ligeramente mientras Murdoc apagaba la televicion, suspirando cuando encontro una posicion mas confortable sobre su espalda, un brazo sobre su cabeza, el otro tirado sobre su estomago. El bajista cerro su boca manualmente, luego la abrio de nuevo y bostezo. Maldito sea, el de verdad necesitaba volver a dormir.

Convenientemente bloqueando cualquier otra opcion, Murdoc codeo a 2D hasta que el mas joven le miro adormecido.

"Que?"

"Muevete"

Los dos se quedaron recostados incomodamente juntos, la espalda de 2D dando al frente de Murdoc, por largos, silenciosos, minutes. Entonces Murdoc gruño en irritacion, deslizando un brazo bajo las costillas de 2D, el otro rodeando su cintura. 2D abrio su boca, pero Murdoc le corto.

"Callate. No digas nada, Fracturas, solo vuelve a dormir."

2D se encogio de hombros, entonces se removio hasta que estuvo apoyado contra el bajista antes de volver a dormir. Murdoc bufo, palmeando vagamente el estomago de 2D a travez de su delgada camiseta.

"Buen chico. Buenas noches, maldito idiota."

Y, dejando un extraño beso en la parte detras del cuello de 2D, Murdoc cayo tambien en un profundo sueño.

Fini

Les gusto? A mi me pareció un fic muy tierno cuando lo leí y por eso se los dejo aquí. Alguien quería que tradujera otro fic de Gorillaz, tranquila amiga que estoy en eso ahora n-n, lo pasare a dejar tan pronto como termine, mientras espero que te guste este.

Otro trabajo para este sección que yo estrene jeje me alegro de que hayan mas personitas posteando sus trabajos. Animo y sigan así, tienen mi completo apoyo.

Suerte y nos vemos.

Miko


End file.
